Snowed In
by Crimson Idealist
Summary: This isn’t how Mary planned to spend New Year’s Eve.


Title: Snowed In

Story written for: jacoba06 for SPN_Het_Love

Pairing: John/Mary

Rating: PG

Warnings: None

Spoilers: "In the Beginning"

Notes: I tried to stay as true to canon and the time period this story takes place in, but I may have gotten some details wrong. I apologize if I did. And thank you to RA for the beta.

"John, are you sure?"

Mary Winchester slouched against the wall, her hope deflating more and more by the minute. She tightened her fingers around the receiver as she waited for his response.

"I'm sorry, Mary. I'm going to try to get there before midnight, but the snow plows did a hell of a job covering my car." Mary could hear the regret in her new husband's voice, and that at least made her feel somewhat better.

"Can't the other guys help you dig her out?"

"Since I'm the new guy, I got the job of locking up on New Year's Eve. Everybody else already took off." John sighed. "Look, I'm going to keep digging. I'll be home soon, baby. I promise."

Mary nodded. "Okay. Hope the roads aren't covered again by the time you finish."

John chuckled. "You and me both. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Moving away from the wall, Mary hung up the phone. This couldn't be happening. Her luck couldn't be that bad. She dragged her feet to the window and lifted the green curtains to the side. She turned on the outside light, illuminating the new flakes as they fell and covered the ground in the dark. With any luck, John would be able to make it home with the chains on his tires.

Mary dropped the curtain and leaned against the counter. Folding her arms across her chest, she thought about what this New Year's Eve meant.

Last fall, it had been a year since the Yellow-Eyed Demon had killed her parents and nearly killed John. She shuddered as she remembered the deal she had made. She hated to think about it, but she knew she would have done anything to save the man she loved. She and John had married soon after she buried her parents. John had wanted to wait, but Mary couldn't. She wanted to be there to protect John in case the demon ever decided to come back for him.

Thankfully, nothing else had ever bothered them, and Mary was able to quietly walk away from the hunting life.

So here it was, John and Mary's first New Year's Eve as a married couple. It was a symbol of a new beginning, and John wasn't there.

"It figures," Mary mumbled.

Then she had an idea. She walked to the garage, opened the door, and clicked on the light. Her father's durable, dusty truck sat parked there, having not been driven in a year. She had inherited it along with everything else her parents had, and even though she never drove it (she asked John to drive it over to their new house), she knew it could make it through the snow without any problems.

She smiled as the thought formed in her mind. If John couldn't make it home for New Year's Eve, then Mary would bring New Year's Eve to John.

A renewed sense of hope lifted her heart as she hurried back into the kitchen. She had already started a New Year's Eve dinner before John called. Studying her current menu, she decided to put the mashed potatoes and gravy, pinto beans, and collard greens back in the refrigerator. They could be reheated on the stove tomorrow. Instead, she finished cooking the pot roast and pulled the bread from the pantry.

Thirty minutes later, she had roast beef sandwiches and chips in containers and an unopened bottle of wine. She packed plates, forks, and knives, and placed everything into a picnic basket. She then threw on her coat, grabbed the keys to the truck, and carried everything out to the truck.

She paused in front of the truck, her heart pounding in her chest. If she closed her eyes, she could still see her father in the driver's seat. John had been the only other person to sit there. Even her mother never drove it.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the truck's driver side door and climbed in. It was time to let go of the sadness surrounding the truck and to look forward to her new life with John. And John was stuck at the garage. With determination, she cranked the truck and started backing out of the garage.

John Winchester cursed as he shoveled snow bit by bit away from his car. His poor beloved Impala; he knew he shouldn't have parked so close to the street. He knew the snow plows would bury her when they came by the clear the roads. But the service station he worked at didn't have much of a parking lot so parking a little ways down on the street made the most sense. John groaned. He should've known better. Sighing, he leaned the shovel against the car and rubbed his hands together. Even though he wore thick gloves, his fingers were still freezing.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," he muttered to himself.

As he grabbed the shovel's handle once more, headlights appearing around a corner two blocks down the street caught his eye. He watched as the headlights grew closer and the vehicle became a familiar sight. Mary's truck pulled in carefully behind his snow-covered car. John leaned the shovel against the car once more and walked over to the truck. When he reached the vehicle, Mary rolled down the window.

"You hungry?" she smiled.

John laughed as he stepped back to let her out. "Starving. What are you doing here?"

Mary pulled a picnic basket out of the truck and shut her door. She held it up for him to see. "I didn't want you to spend New Year's Eve alone."

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" John asked as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Only every day." Mary's grin grew larger.

Ignoring the freezing temperature, John leaned down and touched his lips to hers. Warm and soft, her lips welcomed his without protest. His heart raced as the kiss deepened, and he tightened his hold on her, never wanting to let her go. Oh, yes, this what he had been missing all day.

When he pulled back for air, John couldn't keep the smile off his face. "I love you."

She laughed. "I love you, too. Now let's get inside before we freeze to death." She took one of his gloved hands in hers and pulled him towards the locked service station.

John followed. He knew tonight would be a new beginning for the both of them, and he also knew he was the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
